Finding Yourself
by phelipa
Summary: COMPLETE Well, bosco and cruz have made it through marriage and what happens after marriage...read it and find out! BOSCOCRUZ!
1. Why Me?

Finding Yourself - A Bosco/Cruz fanfic

Chapter 1 : Why Me?

Cruz walked out of the building, shaking. To anyone else on the street she may have appeared normal, but something was wrong, her hair was rumpled and her dress

had a small tear in the side, her eyes were stoney as she walked to where Sasha Monroe had parked. She had been raped. She felt disgusting, his filth was all over her,

Thomas Warner's. She reached for the door and her hands fumbled with the doorknob as she tried to get it open. She slid in beside Sasha who gave her a concerned look

"Hey Cruz you ok?" Cruz turned her head brusquely and didn't reply. She felt sick, disgusted and used. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and she whispered "Sasha,

pull over" Sasha looked at her "What?" Cruz turned with tears in her eyes "Pull over, Sasha" she said in desperation. Sasha quickly turned the car to the side of the road.

Cruz threw open the door and heaved, empying her stomach. As she bent over, Sasha saw bruises on the back of her neck and arms. _What happened to her?_ Suddenly she

realised what was going on. As Cruz pulled herself back into the car, Sasha handed Cruz a bottled water but didn't say anything. Cruz took it gratefully and sat back on the

seat, holding the vigilent tears back. "Sasha, can you just take me home please?" She said quietly. Sasha nodded "Of course, I'll tell Lieu when I get back to the Precinct."

Cruz turned her head again to stare out the window. When they pulled up at her apartement Cruz stood up and walked stiffly to the door, she nearly dropped the key as her

shaking hands pulled it out. She didn't notice Sasha follow her up as she walked up the stairs. She turned on the shower, wanting to escape, but not knowing how. She stood

in front of the mirror, looking at herself, but not recognizing who it was, this wasn't her, she didn't show weakness, ever. Just then sasha appeared in the doorway "Cruz, If you

take that showere we're never going to be able to catch this guy, get dressed, we're going to the hospital to get a rape kit done." Cruz just stared. _How had she known, How _

_had she figured out I was raped?_ Cruz turned, fear in her eyes, to face Sasha. "It's alright I'll go with you" Cruz immediatley retaliated "I don't need you to go I can take care of

myself" Sasha shook her head "No, I'm not letting you win, you need someone, and I'm taking you to the hospital, go get dressed" Cruz finally gave in and went to get

dressed. As she pulled on her sweatchirt and sweatpants she was careful not to look into the mirror, not ready to see what the rest of her body looked like. When she had

finished she went out and followed Sasha to the car. Sasha drove quickly to Mercy, feeling a bit uncomfortable as they sat in silence. Finally when the got to the hospital Cruz

got out and followed Sasha slowly into the ER. When they got there, Mary, the nurse, ushered them into exam room 1 and said that Dr. Nims would be with them soon.

Cruz nodded then quickly changed into a hospital gown, being careful not to touch her ribs, wich were still aching. When the doctor came in she did the exam, pronouncing

that Cruz had several bruised ribs, from when Warner had punched her, and some other minor bruises on her neck and arms. Cruz looked down at the floor then muttered

something uncomprehensible. The doctor turned to her "Sorry, what was that?" Cruz spoke again, in barely a whisper "I..I'm going to need...a rape kit" The doctor looked

up from her clipboard and sympathetically nodded "Alright, I'll be right back." Sasha went up to cruz "Hey, I'm going to wait out in the lobby for you" Cruz Turned then said

"Bye" Sasha rolled her eyes "Look I'm not leaving you, I'm taking you home" Cruz nodded and turned the other way as the doctor came in again. Sasha left quietly and

went to sit and wait for Cruz. 10 minutes later she came out pulling her coat back on. Sasha caught up with her and as they went out to the car Cruz turned to face her

"Ever since the academy I was on my game. They wanted 25 push-ups, I gave 'em 50. At the range they wanted a score of 80, I got 98. When I couldn't climb over that

wall I built one. I put one of those in my backyard so that I could practice, I should've fought harder Sasha!" Sasha turned abruptly to face her "Listen to me Cruz! This was

not, I repeat not you're fault!" Cruz turned to get in the car, thinking about what Sasha said, but still believing she could have done more. "Tommorow I'm going out again,

I'm going to get Warner" "Fine" Sasha said "I'm going with you" Cruz coldly said "Sasha I don't recall inviting you" but she wouldn't back down "Fine meet me at the

precinct at ten tommorow" Sasha nodded and Cruz left to go to her appartement. As she turned on the shower again, she pulled off her pants and top and finally took a

good look at herself, a sob caught in her throught, her chest was covered with black and blue bruises, and it..it hurt to breathe. She climbed into the shower but sat down in

the corner, allowing herself some relief, allowing herself to cry/


	2. Different

I forgot a disclaimer in ch. 1 so this is it. Disclaimer: I do not own third watch or any of the characters.

Thanks to all my reviewers, yes that is the way it is on my computer too. Please if you read the story review, I want to know what you think

Chapter 2: Different

The next morning Sasha glanced at her watch and saw with surprise that it was 11:00 already _Where is she, she said she _

_would be here by 10._ As she waited longer she began to get worried. _What if something had happened?what if someone had _

_done something to her?_ Sasha grabbed her jacket and ran back out to her car then quickly drove to cruz's house. She ran up

the stairs and knocked hard on Cruz's door, impatiently waiting for her to open the door. Finally she heard Cruz's voice "Who

is it?" she asked shakily. "Cruz, it's me, Sasha!" the door opened slowly and she let Sasha in. Sasha noticed her red eyes

and tear stained face, she didn't have the usual powerful appearance today, she looked like a small child wondering why

someone would do this to her. "Hey Cruz?" she said in a soft voice "Are you okay?why don't I stay with you? we can get

bosco or someone to get the guy instead" Cruz shook her head quickly and said "No way, that means he won, I'm going in

just give me a few minutes then we can go back to the clinic" Sasha nodded but sighed when cruz left the room _She needs a _

_break why can't she just realize that!_ A few minutes later cruz came out, she had changed but she still looked different, her

hair wasn't as shiny as usual, her eyes were dull and her cheeks were swollen with tears. she walked briskly out to the car

and sat down. "Look, Sasha, I don't really want to talk about this anymore ok? It's already been done, there's nothing you can

do about it" Sasha didn't say anything but she was frustrated, but if cruz didn't want her help fine, she wouldn't talk about it

anymore. They sat in silence for a while when a cell phone ring broke the silence. Cruz looked at the number listed on it and

said "Bosco again? Why is it so important for him to talk to me, he's called 4 times already!" Sasha gave her a puzzled look

"Then why don't you answer it, it's obviously important" Cruz sighed and flipped it open "What do you want Bosco?" "Cruz,

are you crazy? It's animal's trial date, we need you to testify in 15 minutes" Cruz smacked herself in the forehead "Oh no

bosco you've got to be kidding me! I totally forgot!" "You forgot? What is the matter with you! This is for your sister" "Bosco!

I'll be there!" Cruz's voice shook as she thought about her sister "Sasha, It's animals trial I need to get to the court in 15

minutes can we do that?" Sasha looked at the clock "Well we can try" As sasha sped up Cruz turned to face the window and

roughly wiped the tears away. Ten minutes later they got to the court and Cruz was ushered right up to the podium. Bosco

turned to Sasha "Monroe, what is wrong with her? This is for her sister" "Look Bosco, take it easy on her, she's had a rough

day" Bosco gave her an inquiring look but Sasha shook her head. When Cruz got off the Podium she couldn't remember a

single thing she had said. "Sasha did I do ok?" Sasha nodded "You did fine" "Good, ok Let's go to the precinct" Sasha

nodded and Cruz turned quickly, ignoring Bosco as he said "Cruz I..." She was not ready to talk to him yet, no way. When

they got to the precinct there was a small crowd of men standing with a bunch of officers "Lieu! What happened?" Lieu

walked over to her "You know the prostitute clinic you went to yesterday, sex crimes raided them today, and we're holding

them here for today" Cruz shook with anger "No way! that was my case!" Lieu shrugged "Cruz we couldn't do anything" Cruz

wiped a frustrated hand over her forehead " Look, was one of them named Thomas Warner?" Lieu looked through a pile of

paper "Actually, yes one of them is called Thomas Warner" Just then another man walked up. Cruz eyed him suspiciously

"Lieu who's that?" "This is Mr. Burns, he's handling the cases" "Fine, What are you doing with thomas warner?" Mr. Burns

glanced at her "Well, we've actually had a few reports of rape about him, but it was from prostitutes so we can't do much

about them, until we have further evidence there is no way we can convict him, none of these women took a rape kit or

anything that would help us" Cruz stared at him "No way! You can't just let him go!" Lieu turned to face her "Look Cruz, we

can't do anything about it, we have no evidence, cut him loose" Lieu began to talk to Mr Burns when suddenly Cruz spoke up

"This happened to me" Lieu turned back around "What?" "This Happened to me, he raped me while I was undercover

yesterday"


	3. When he found out

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, please review even if you already have. Yes Bosco is coming soon! I can't really format this the way I want to so it looks sort of funny, but my computer is a bit screwed up so sorry if it looks wierd

Disclaimer : I don't own third watch or any of the characters

Chapter 3: When he found out

Lieu looked at Cruz, with a horrified glance "What? Sergeant? Why didn't you repot this?" Cruz held his gaze "I am reporting

it. Now." Mr. Burns looked at her as well "Did you get a rape kit done?" Cruz nodded "Ok we'll need that for evidence and

then we'll send you to look at a line up of men. The other women have already identified him, and if your answer matches with

theirs then we'll send him away" Cruz nodded again, she knew the process, she gave him the rape kit then followed him up

the stairs to the viewing room. "Alright, now he can't see you or hear you, so point him out when we're done " Cruz stared at

him in disbelief "I know that I work here, remember" She said irritably. Mr. Burns nodded and began to call the men out.

Cruz's legs began to shake as the men came out and a wave of terror swept over her. When number four came out, Cruz falt

faint, her head was spinning and her breathing was laboured. "That...That's him" She said, her palms sweating "look, I..I need

to leave" _If I don't I'm going to pass out._ Lieu nodded but mr.Burns looked hesitant. Cruz payed no attention to him and ran

from the room to the locker room. She sat down quickly on one of the benches and cradled her head in her hands. Tears

seeped through her fingers and she tried to forget his sneering face, it was so horrible, so horrible to see him again. She

looked up quickly as she heard someone clear their throat behind her, it was Bosco, she had been sitting in front of BOSCO's

locker, _How stupid can i get_ she thought, _He hates me_. As Bosco looked at her tear stained face, he became worried "Cruz?

Hey, you okay?" Cruz quickly brushed the tears away and stood up "I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Bosco rolled his eyes,

that was the old Cruz. "Fine, but you were sitting in front of my locker, remember?" Cruz brushed him out of the way and

walked by. Bosco was walking back out of the changeroom when Lieu called him over "Hey, Boscorelli, we need you to cart a

prisonner to jail, can you take him in?" Bosco nodded "Sure Lieu I'll just go and get him." Ten minutes later Cruz went up to

check on Warner and saw he wasn't there, She started to shake and yelled "Lieu?LIEU!Where is he?" Lieu came running up

"Hey calm down!I just sent him off with Boscorelli" "Why?He was my case, I wanted to take him!" Cruz didn't wait for an

answer and stalked off. Bosco sat in the front seat, driving Warner to jail. _I wonder what this one's done, something about a _

_rape? He won't shut up though!_ Suddenly Bosco heard something that Warner had said and steered the car quickly off to the

side of the road. "What did you just say!" he asked dangerously "You raped Sergeant Maritza Cruz? That's a New York city

police officer!" Warner just grinned back at him, daring him to try and do something. Bosco fought hard aainst the urge to

slam this guy in the face, then thought of a better idea. He picked up his radio "Central, this is officer Boscorelli, I'm going to

need Sergeant Maritza Cruz and Sasha Monroe to come and pick up a prisoner, I've got a flat" Cruz heard the message and

grabbed her coat before dashing out the door with Sasha When they arrived they saw Bosco leaning against the car. Sasha

took a look at the car and said "Doesn't look like you have a flat to me" Bosco pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the tire

"It's a slow leak" For the first time in a while Bosco saw Cruz give him a tiny smile as loaded the prisoner. That night after

Bosco had changed he was unlocking his car when he saw Cruz walk by "Hey! Hey Cruz! do you want to go out for a drink or

something?" Cruz turned around and Bosco saw a look of confusion in her eyes "Bosco, would you be asking me out if it was

tuesday? Just pretend it's Tuesday" Cruz turned to walk away when Bosco said "Yeah, yeah if it was Tuesday I would be

asking you out" Cruz turned around, a look of faint hope and said "Really?" Bosco nodded "Really"


	4. Renewed friendship

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, I love getting them! Finally Bosco is in the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own third watch or the characters

The first few words are just to recap, because this is right after that!

Chapter 4:

Cruz turned around, a look of faint hope and said "Really?" Bosco nodded "Really" Cruz could feel a lump rising in her throat but quickly swallowed. She couldn't believe it, Bosco still wanted to be with her. "So?" Bosco asked. Cruz smiled "Ok, I will come, but no where to raunchy, I'm not really feeling like myself tonight" Bosco nodded and took her hand "Alright, no were too raunchy" Cruz sat quietly in the car _What am I doing? I want to be with him, but what if he's just taking advantage of me?_ Bosco smiled at her and when they got there he helped her out of the car and into the restaurant. They were seated quickly and unbeleivably, Cruz found it not that hard to talk to Bosco! It was like they had never broken up. Even though she could talk easily she avoided the subject of the rape. That night when Bosco drove her home, Cruz felt akward, he had tried to kiss her earlier and she had totally freaked out, as soon as he got close to her she had had flashbacks of the rape and began to shake. She had almost let the tears go when Bosco had noticed "Hey you ok?" he had asked. Cruz shook her head roughly "Bos, I can't not yet" Bosco had nodded and she knew he didn't hold it against her. But now it was different, she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to take it slow though, just a kiss nothing else. So when they pulled up in front of her house and hesitated a moment. Bosco saw through her and knew what she wanted, he gently took her hands and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, just what she had been longing for.

(AN) hey sorry it's so short, but I really didn't like this chapter, the next will be better, Hint: Does Cruz need someone to take care of her? Please review!


	5. Not necessarily no one

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love getting them! Please keep sending them!

I have decided, due to a reviewer not to write what I originally was going to (though I may put it in later) but this one will be very good!

Disclaimer: I don't own third watch or the characters!

Chapter 5:Not necessarily No one

Cruz woke up to the sound of her own voice screaming.She was sweating, but relieved to find

that it had only been a nightmare. It had been horrible. He had come back to get her, to rape her

again. She wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself; she had already cried enough, she needed to

get over this. She glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed, 1:30! How could she have stayed

in bed that long? She hurriedly got dressed and hastened to fix her hair then raced out the door to

drive to work. When she got to work it was 2:45 so she ran into the precinct. Lieu greeted her and

said "Hey Cruz, I want you out with Boscorelli today k?"Cruz nodded and went to quickly get

changed. Bosco came in just as she was doing up her jacket "Hey, so we're working together?"

Cruz gave a tiny smile "I guess so, but you better hurry up, roll call in 2 minutes, I'll see you out

there" Ten minutes later Bosco came down. Cruz gave him a look "What took you so long?"

Bosco shrugged "I dunno" Cruz rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Bosco went and grabbed

the radios and they headed out to the car. As soon as they got in the radio cracked to life "5 5

David we have a domestic disturbance at 55 and lex" Cruz picked it up "10-4 central 55 and Lex"

Bosco turned on the sirens and raced there. When they got there Cruz pulled out her gun as they

went up to the house. She stood on one side of the door and Bosco stood on the other. One two

three Cruz mouthed, they burst through the door but no one was there. "Let's check upstairs"

Cruz nodded, work was one place where she could forget about "it" and just concentrate on

something else. She followed him up and open the door to the bedroom.Cruz stared disgustedly

down at the body in front of her, a woman beaten to death. She picked up her radio "Central this

is 55 David we have a DOA and need a coroner at 55 and Lex" When they came Cruz helped

them with the body and Bosco drove them to Mercy, so they could make sure that she was dead.

When they arrived they brought the body into one of the rooms for inspection. When they came

out the doctor said "She was beaten to death but only after she was raped, you may need that for

the file or paperwork, so far that's all we've found, but you can leave, we'll take it from here and

call you if anything else shows up" Cruz froze _What if that had been me, I should've fought _

_harder, what if he had beaten me to death? Would it matter, no one cares anyways_ Cruz paled

and her knees went weak, she felt as though she was going to faint or throw up. Bosco noticed

"Thanks Doc, uh we're going to go now" He quickly took her by the arm so she could lean on him

and guided her to the lounge area. He sat her down and her body slumped against the chair "Hey

Cruz? You ok?" Cruz shook her head "No but I don't want to talk about it. She stood up abruptly

and went out to the car. Bosco came out a few minutes later and sat in the front seat. He started

to drive and Cruz looked up "Bosco?...where are we going?" Bosco didn't look at her "You're not

going back to work, I called Lieu and said you were sick and that I was taking you home" Cruz let

out a huffy breath "What? Why would you do that!" Bosco finally looked at her "Well, obviously

something is wrong; you're in no condition to go back to work." Cruz glared at him, but couldn't

help but agree with him, so she kept her mouth shut. When they got there, Bosco helped Cruz up

to her apartment and followed her in "So, you going to tell me what's wrong? Or will I have to

guess" Cruz glared at him again but her stare broke as she lowered her eyes "what…me?" Bosco

strained to hear her "What was that?" Cruz looked up but didn't meet his gaze "I said, what if that

had been me? What if I had been murdered too? No one would care, I have no one, absolutely

no one " She stared down again and tears dripped down her face into her hands. She felt

someone sit down next to her and then Bosco put his arms around her, rocking her slowly and

saying "Shhh… it's ok," he paused then said "You have me, you'll always have me, that will never

change."


	6. If only I could Forget

Flannelsanddramaqueens: I did get the meaning of it, I just worded it differently, but thanks anyways!  Thanks so much for the review!

Caz-10-5: Thanks for the review I used it instead of what I was going to do!

All those who think it would be easier to read if I had a new line when someone spoke : I'm workin on it, I got a new program and it's a bit screwed up…

Chapter 6: If only I could Forget

Bosco looked down at Cruz, as he woke up, her hair was sprawled across his lap. She had

fallen asleep with her head in his lap the night before. He stroked the side of her face

gently with his finger; she had had a hard night, really hard. It was the first time she had

really talked about it and each word had brought out heart wrenching sobs, sobs that

Bosco hadn't even thought possible from her. Bosco gently rubbed her side with his

hand, though trying not to wake her. She suddenly gave a small moan and fresh tears fell

into Bosco's lap. Bosco quickly glanced down and saw her crying, but she was still

asleep. He felt as though his heart had been ripped in two, seeing her like this. He had

only seen her cry once like this, when her sister Lettie had died. He gently pulled her into

his lap and hugged her again. She curled up tight against him, still sobbing but feeling a

sense of protection. Bosco rocked her gently and tried to swallow his own pain, she

couldn't even escape reality in her dreams, he still haunted her. A few minutes later

Cruz's breathing became more rapid and her eyes flew open. When she saw she was

laying on Bosco she gave a starled shriek and jumped out of his lap. When she realized

who he was she sank back onto the couch, her cheeks stained with the still flowing tears.

"Bosco..Oh Bosco it was terrible, he was chasing me again, and he caught me, I woke up

and saw a man and I thought it was him, but it wasn't, it was you…Oh Bosco.." She

curled up into his awaiting arms and sobbed even harder. Bosco kissed her on the

forehead "Hey, it's ok, I wasn't going to leave you last night, not in the state you were in,

and I'll stay as long as you need me ok?" Cruz nodded, trying to stem the tears, then

stood up "I'm going to shower ok?" Bosco nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare

breakfast. When Cruz got into the bathroom she lifted her top over her head and looked at

her stomach in the mirror, at least her bruises were getting a bit better, but as she brushed

her hand across them tears stung the back of her eyes, they still hurt. She quickly

showered and went out to where Bosco had breakfast ready. She smiled at him "Thanks

Boz" _BOZ!_ Bosco thought but brushed it off. They ate then just hung around Cruz's

apartment until it was time to go to work. When they got there Bosco went to the chang

room and Cruz headed to the office, Lieu had her working there until she had healed,

only sending her out on things like yesterday, just to easy work. Cruz was not happy.

Asshe walked up to the office Sully walked by her and accidentally bumped into her side.

Cruz grit her teeth together and snapped. She whirled around "SULLY!WATCH

WHERE YOU"RE GOING!" Sully turned around shocked and meekly said "Oh..sorry

sarge" Cruz turned and covered her side with her hand, but headed up the stairs anyways.

That day was the worst day of her life. When it was over she went to Lieu "Lieu, I'm

going back on the streets tomorrow, I'm not staying behind this desk for one more

minute"


	7. Forgiveness

Thanks everyone for the reviews! This is just a filler chapter, not really important, I just needed to get them to do this so it will be very short

Disclaimer : I do not own Third watch or the characters

Chapter 7: Forgiveness

Cruz walked into her apartement and saw someone sitting on the couch, her whole body

froze until she heard a voice say "Cruz? You ok" Her breath escaped her "Bosco! Crap,

why did you do that, you nearly scared me to death" Bosco smiled "Sorry, but I just had

to come and talk to you, I came to ask your forgiveness, I mean I know that you're ok

with me coming over but I need to know that you've forgiven me and that this

relationship won't go the way it did the last time we tried" Cruz stared him hard in the

eye before saying "Look, Bosco if you want it then I will but if this relationship is just

out of pity, I want it to stop right now" Bosco nodded " It's not, I want it to work" Cruz

took a deep breath, "Then Bosco it's not you who should be asking for forgiveness, It's

me, I'm sorry for hurting you, for taking advantage of you and for Mikey. But if you still

want me to yes Bosco I forgiv you" Bosco took her hands "I forgive you too Cruz, I

know it wasn't your fault that Mikey died and the other things, well, we can forget about

them." He drew Cruz into a hug "And maybe I can help you get through the rape as well,

whatever it is we'll work through it together"


	8. Spreading the word

Thanks again to the reviewers I love feedback! Tell me what should happen next! (I do already know what I'm gonna do but any suggestions are welcome)

Kay everyone I made a mistake, this is after the rape and Mikey didn't die yet, so please excuse my error

Disclaimer : I don't own Third watch or the characters

Chapter 8: Spreading the Word

Bosco went up slowly behind Cruz, so not to scare her and kissed her gently on the neck.

Cruz smiled softly and tilted her head for him to continue. "You sure you're ok with

this?" Bosco asked. Cruz nodded and he turned her around and kissed her lips, pulling

her into himself. Just then the door opened and Monroe walked in on them. "Wow,

guys…get a room" Cruz's head snapped up and she sassily said " Hey you don't want to

see it, don't come in" while Bosco stood behind her and blushed slightly, It was just like

Cruz to say something like that. Monroe hid a grin and turned to walk out, she bumped

into Ty. She smiled warmly but said " Hey you might not want to go in just now, Bosco

and Cruz are enjoying each other right now" Ty gave her a look but just followed her

back to the roll call room. By the time Cruz went to the desk and Bosco went with Faith

everyone knew about their little make out fest. As Bosco slid into the driver's seat Faith

gave him an odd smirk. "What!" he said, meeting her gaze with a hard stare "So, you

and Cruz, huh? Well that's a surprise!" Bosco looked at her suspiciously "You're not

mad?" " Like it would matter to you, but no I'm not mad, you've been really happy these

past few days and you two have a lot in common" Bosco started the car then looked at

Faith " Hey thanks, It means a lot coming from you" Faith nodded and Bosco pulled

away from the station. Meanwhile Cruz had enough problems of her own, even her new

rookie crime partner, Manny Santiago knew and he found it fun to tease her about it. She

was glad that at least he wasn't shy, she hated shy partners. In the past two months they

had worked together and become good friends. "So Cruz, you and Bosco los amigos

buenos o más? ( good friends or more?)" Cruz swatted at him in an annoyed way but

smiled coyly "él es un mejor amigo que usted será jamás (he's a better friend than you'll

ever be)" Santiago smiled " Well, Chica, I'm happy for you" "Thanks Manny" Cruz said

as she turned back to her work. That night Bosco drove Cruz home and walked her up to

the doorstep. "Well, I guess everyone knows now,huh?" Cruz squeezed his hand gently "

Sounds like it, so we going out officially now?" "If that's what you want" Bosco said

"Good, it's what I want" Cruz leaned over and kissed him on the cheek " Thanks for not

pressuring me Boz and for asking if it was ok if you kissed me" Bosco nodded " no

problem, I love you you know that?" Cruz smiled " I love you too" For the first time in

their relationship Bosco and Cruz had actually told each other how they felt, and it felt

good to know that each of them felt the same way.


	9. Thorns in a field of roses

Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep going! Ok sorry about the mikey mistake, and I don't exactly know how mikey died so I'm making it up now!

Chapter 9: Thorns in a field of roses

Cruz woke up the next morning happier than usual; Bosco had told her he loved her! She

hugged her pillow close to her and smiled excitedly. She jumped as the phone rang and

ran from the bedroom to get it. "Hello?" she asked. "Cruz, It's me Bosco, do you think I

could come over?" He sounded weird, monotonous "Uh..yeah sure, come right over"

Cruz said. Without even saying goodbye Cruz was greeted by the dial tone. She placed

the phone back into the cradle and worriedly paced back and forth, not bothering to

change. The knock finally came and Cruz ran to the door. Bosco looked up to see her

standing in flimsy pink pajamas. Normally he would have said something but today he

just said "Can I come in?" Cruz looked at him; his eyes were filled with pain and tears.

She led him into the living room and sat down. Instead of her usual harsh tone, a soft,

sweet voice came out "Bos, what's wrong?" He didn't look up, but Cruz could see tears

falling into his lap. "Maritza, I called from the hospital" Cruz barely noticed that he had

used her first name for the first time; she took one of his hands firmly waiting for him to

continue. "Maritza, I was identifying a body, Mikey's body. They raided a drug house

and found a bunch of DOA's there; they called me down to identify his body, Mikey's

body." He barely spat out the words before his body wracked with sobs. Cruz had never

seen him like this, so helpless and weak. She sat down in front of him and hugged him,

laying her head on his shoulder. "Bos, I'm so sorry, so so sorry" Bosco looked at her,

wiping his eyes roughly "I didn't want you to see me like this, but I needed someone"

Cruz ran her fingers through his hair "It's ok, really, I'm really glad you came" "Cruz,

how am I going to tell ma? She was always so worried about him, she knew he was into

drugs, and now look, he's gone" Cruz nodded "I know, now both of us have lost a sibling

to drugs, amazing isn't it, both cops and we couldn't even save the ones we loved" Bosco

smoothed her hair back, comforting her and himself, but not taking any offense to the

comment "I know, look Ritza I need to see Ma, I don't want her to find out from anyone

else. Would you like to come? You don't have to, but if you could come I'd like that"

Cruz smiled gently "So would I. I'll go get changed, stay here" She got changed in ten

minutes and came out, not bothering to put her hair up. Bosco smiled, a sad smile and

said "Let's go" Cruz drove and Bosco directed her until they pulled up in front of a small

2 story house. They both got out and Cruz took his hand firmly in hers as they rang the

doorbell. Bosco's mom answered the door with a smile. She saw Bosco's red eyes and

tear stained cheeks and her smile faltered "Maurice? Honey what's wrong?" "Ma, I need

to talk to you, can we come in?" Rose nodded and ushered them in. "Ma, it's…it's

Mikey" Rose buried her head in her hands sobbing loudly. Bosco went and sat beside her

and Cruz awkwardly rose "I'll go make some tea" Bosco nodded and began to tell his

mother what had happened. When Cruz came back in, Rose's sobs had subsided, but her

face was white and her hands trembled. Cruz handed her the tea and she looked up

"Thank you dear" Cruz's eyes stung with tears as she nodded, she couldn't help but think

about Lettie, there had been no mother to cry over Lettie, no father, just a sister, but a

caring sister, one who had tried to help her. Cruz wiped away the few tears that had

slipped out, but Bosco saw them anyways. He motioned her over and held her tightly.

She felt silly, crying over her sister when Bosco had just lost his brother "I'm sorry Boz"

"About what?" He asked "About crying" He didn't reply just held her tightly on one

side and holding his mother on the other side.

_2 weeks later (Mikey's funeral)_

Bosco sat beside his mother and Cruz, sobbing freely as the priest blessed his brothers' body. Rose was

sobbing as well and even Cruz was quietly shedding some of her own tears. When the service was over the

followed the small procession to the graveyard where he was buried. Cruz drove them back to the church

after to get the possessions they had left at the church. After driving Rose home Cruz drove back to her

place with Bosco "Hey Boz, I'm really sorry" He nodded and pulled her to the couch "Hey, I'm just glad I

went to you, thanks for being there for me" Cruz nodded but stopped as Bosco pulled her lips to his and

kissed her, "Thank you"


	10. Lettie and Sasha Monroe

Disclaimer: I do not own Cruz or Bosco or any characters or Third watch, ok now I'm depressed. lol. ( I do own Madison Rebecca, who you will find out about in this chap!)

Chapter 10: Lettie and Sasha Monroe

_This is a month after Mikey died; Cruz and Bosco have only gotten closer. Cruz and Monroe have also become closer friends and, even though Cruz would never admit it she likes Monroe and is glad to have her._

The pounding of her feet on the street relaxed her, calmed her. She needed to get away from reality, It was

just to painful. Cruz took deep breaths as she jogged quickly up the street, when she came to the point where

she usually turned she kept going straight. She needed to sort some things out. She ran until she came up in

front of the wrought iron gate. She slowed and entered it, clutching a handful of new flowers. She walked

down the path until she came to a stone that read, _Leticia Cruz_, at the top. She squatted down in front of it,

rearranging the flowers until they were perfect. She traced her fingers over the carved letters "Hey Lettie"

she began "It's me Maritza, sorry I haven't been to see you lately, but a lot's gone on since you…since you

passed away. You know Bosco? Well we've gotten close; he's really nice, really sweet. He treats me good. I

miss you so much. Bosco lost his brother Mikey, a month ago, to drugs. It made me sad to see someone else

suffer because of drugs and it made me think of you. I want you to be here so bad; a while ago something

bad happened to me, I was raped. Can you believe it? Me? A police sergeant! In that time though, I found a

friend. Sasha Monroe. She's nice, a cop, my age. It's nice to have people to be around. With Bosco and

Monroe, it's great. I hang out with the others too. Davis, Sully, sometimes Kim and even Yokas. Usually

with her it's because I need to see Bosco and they're partners. I don't know what's going to happen with me

and Bosco but it will be good. We're good for each other, we have a lot in common. I'm glad I came here

today, I know that you'll always be here to listen, so thanks" She stood up and put her hand on the

gravestone. She heard a noise behind her, someone crying. She turned and saw Monroe, sitting in the grass

in front of a small tombstone, sobbing. "Sasha?" She asked, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand

_How could I be so stupid? She obviously wants to be alone!_ Cruz was ready to hit herself when Monroe

looked up "Hey Cruz, do you want to come over?" Cruz walked over and sat down beside her. Monroe

smiled a watery smile "You here to see your sister?" Cruz nodded, wondering who Monroe was here to see,

but not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Monroe traced small letters with her index finger and the tears

began again. Cruz silently put her arm around Monroe's shoulders. Monroe started to talk, without Cruz

prompting her. "Almost a year ago, before we were friends, Ty and I got pregnant. I went to all my

appointments regularly and always took my vitamins, I did everything right. We found out it was a girl

when I was five months pregnant. Ty was so happy. We had just gotten married and I was pregnant. (Yes

that's right Ty and Sasha are already married!) When I was seven months pregnant, one night I woke up

feeling weird, my water had broken. I freaked out. Ty woke up and we drove to the hospital at 12 00 in the

night. I must have cried the whole was there, I was so nervous. Ty wasn't any better, he kept taking his eyes

off the road to look at me, he nearly killed us" Monroe smiled softly as she reminisced and Cruz squeezed

her shoulder. "When we got there I was taken up to labor and delivery. I swear I was in labor for 20 hours,

20! Finally I delivered her. We named her Madison Rebecca. They didn't put her on my chest, they just took

her away. I was so scared. I kept crying for Ty to go and get her, but he couldn't. They cleaned me up and

then a pediatrician came back in to see us. He told us that since Maddy had been born 2 months early her

lungs, heart and stomach weren't fully developed, she wasn't doing well. As soon as I could I went to the

NICU to see her. They let me and Ty hold her and I got to feed her. She was so tiny, it was unbelievable. I

loved her so much, Ty too he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. We stayed in the NICU that night just

watching her. She died the following morning, collapsed lung and heart failure. I was crushed. My baby, my

little girl was gone. Ty tried to comfort me as well as himself, but it was useless, both of our hearts were

broken." She sobbed, choking out the words. Cruz hugged her tightly "Oh Sasha I'm sorry" Monroe nodded

"Me too Cruz, Me too" She pulled her hand away and Cruz read the inscription. _Madison Rebecca Davis. _

_May 3rd 2003 – May 4th 2003. We'll love you forever, our baby._ Monroe sighed "Cruz, I'm here today

because, because I'm pregnant again" Cruz looked at her "Are you serious? Congratulations!" Monroe

shook her head "I'm so scared, what if something happens? What if we lose this baby too?" Cruz shrugged

"Just live in today, The baby's ok today, so just do everything the doctor tells you and you should be fine.

How far along are you?" Sasha replied "2 months, I'm going on the desk next week, I'm not taking any

chances with this baby" "What does Ty say?" "Ty? He's thrilled, scared, but thrilled! He's all ready to go

out and start buying baby things, but I want to wait a while, wait until we find out if it's ok" Cruz smiled

and stood up then helped Monroe off the ground "You walk here?" Monroe nodded "C'mon I'll walk home

with you" Monroe smiled "Thanks Cruz" Cruz just smiled and led her out of the graveyard.


	11. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own any third watch characters, I own Madison Rebecca and Monroe's unborn baby

Chapter 11: Getting ready

_This is 3 months later, Monroe is 5 months pregnant, it's been almost a year since Bosco and Cruz started formally seeing each other._

Bosco stared silently out the window of the RMP. "What is the matter with you

today Boz?" Faith asked "You haven't said a thing to me all day!" Bosco smiled

ashamedly and said "Sorry, I was just thinking about me and Cruz" Faith nodded "How's

it going with you guys?" "Good, actually if I tell you something will you keep it a

secret?" Faith nodded solemnly "Ok, I'm thinking of proposing to her soon" Faith sat up

"Are you serious? Wow, Bos that's awesome!" Bosco blushed slightly "I'm just trying to

think of the perfect spot to do it" "Well good, make it really special for her, something

she'll always remember" Bosco nodded thoughtfully and turned back to driving

Cruz walked up to the desk "Hey Sasha, how you feeling?" Monroe looked up,

tiredly "Not too bad, at least I don't wake up hugging the toilet anymore" Cruz laughed,

she had walked in on Monroe quite a bit in the change room, puking her guts up. "That's

good, now the rest of us don't have to listen to you every morning right after breakfast,

how's the baby?" Monroe beamed "Perfect! It's doing so great, we've started to buy new

baby things, oh Cruz, we're so excited!" Cruz smiled "And with good reason, Sasha, I'm

so happy for you" Monroe smiled again and rubbed her hand across her rounded

stomach. Cruz grabbed the files she was looking for and went back up to the room she

and Santiago shared "Hey, Chica, how you and Bosco doin'?" "Good Manny, real good"

Cruz smiled to herself and sat down behind the desk.

"Yes that's right 6 dozen white roses and 6 dozen red roses, a chocolate cake,

stringing lights and a satin tablecloth. Ok, thanks so much!" Bosco hung up quickly as

Cruz walked into the room "What's going on Boz?" Bosco smiled "Oh, nothing really,

you'll find out soon enough." He gently fingered the velvety box in his pocket, yes

tomorrow was soon enough


	12. Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Third watch or the characters, I do own Madison Rebecca and Monroe's unborn baby.

I haven't got very many reviews! Please if you are reading this review! I want to know what you think!

Chapter 12: Proposal

Cruz smiled contentedly as she laid her head on Bosco's shoulder. Tonight had been

fantastic! They had both dressed up in fancy clothes and Bosco had taken her out to the

fanciest restaurant in town, Le Baton Rouge. They had eaten dinner there but Bosco said

he wanted to take her somewhere else for dessert. Bosco drove slowly, working himself

up for what was coming. When Cruz looked up she saw him pulling into his own garage.

"Bosco? Where are we going? This is your house" Bosco smiled "I know, just follow

me." He took her hand gently and led her into the building. He helped her up the stairs

and into his apartement. "Bosco? What's going on?" Cruz asked warily. Bosco didn't

reply but led her into the living room. Cruz gasped, it was beautiful! Bosco had strung

fairy lights all through the dark room, giving it a romantic feel. A small table was placed

in the center of the room, covered in a sating cloth, a chocolate cake in the middle. But

what struck her most was all the roses, they were everywhere. One small bouquet was on

the table, but the rest were strewn across the room. A slow song played in the

background, softly

_But I  
I love it when you read to me  
And you  
You can read me anything_

Cruz looked at Bosco "What is going on?" Bosco smiled at her "Just wait and see" He

took her hand gracefully and led her around the table. "Let's eat dessert first" They ate

almost silently. Cruz waiting and Bosco nervously fingering his pocket.

_The book of love has music in it  
In fact that's where music comes from  
Some of it is just transcendental  
Some of it is just really dumb_

When they finished Bosco went and turned the music a little louder then came back into

the room. He went up quietly behind her and put his hand around her waist. "Maritza,

will you dance with me?" Cruz looked at him in disbelief "Yes, of course Bos" She stood

up and took his arms. He led her away from the table and enveloped her in his arms,

swaying gently to the music

_And I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings_

Cruz leaned into his embraced, then leaned up and kissed his chin, she loved it when he was like this. He kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her waist gently. "I love you Bos" He looked down at her gently "I love you too Ritza"

_  
And I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings  
You ought to give me wedding rings_

_Lyrics to "Book of Love" By Peter Gabriel_

As the song ended Bosco gently let her slip out of his arms then kneeled in front of her on

one knee. Cruz gasped softly as she realized what was going on. "Bosco" she breathed

softly. He put a finger to her lips and gently said "Shh" He took her hands gently and

began "Maritza Cruz, I want this night to be special. I'm so glad you forgave me and

gave me a second chance. When you didn't I couldn't believe my luck. I loved you so

much, and that has only increased as I got to know you. When Mikey died I realized that

you can't ever take things for granted and that I didn't want to lose you. I love you so

much, I want you and only you to carry my children so Maritza Cruz, will you do me the

honour of becoming my wife?" He gently held out the black velvet box, opened it and

held it up to her. Cruz threw herself down on top of him, kissing him wherever she could

reach "Yes!" she cried in between tears and kisses. She pushed back for a minute and

held out a shaking hand to him. He slipped the gorgeous ring onto her finger and kissed

her delicate hand. "Oh Bosco!" she sobbed "Thank you, thank you so much" He held her

tightly almost afraid to believe that she had accepted him then said "No Maritza, thank

you"


	13. Preparing

Disclaimer: I don't own third watch or the characters, I do own Madison Rebecca and Monroe and Ty's unborn baby

Please Please review! I want to know what you think

Chapter 13: Preparing

Cruz fairly skipped into work the next day. When Monroe saw her she gave her a strange

look "What is up with you today?" Cruz flashed the ring on her finger. Monroe squealed

"Are you serious! He proposed?" Cruz grinned "Yes! Last night!" "Aww, that's so

sweet!" Cruz nodded. Just then Yokas walked by "What's up Sarge?" "Bosco proposed

to me last night!" Faith smiled "Congratulations!" "Thanks" Faith turned and walked to

the change room. Cruz turned back around to Monroe who was looking at her in

disbelief. "What!" Monroe just stared "You and Faith…you actually had a conversation

without killing each other?" Cruz laughed "Yeah, I guess she's not so bad" Monroe

shook her head "I never thought I'd hear that coming from you!" Cruz just shrugged

"Look, Sasha I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honour, will you?" "Really! Well

sure, but…" she patted her growing stomach "What about this little one?" Cruz grinned

"We'll either get a maternity sized dress or wait until after he or she is born" "Alright

then, Yes I'll do it" Cruz hugged her gently "Thank you, Bosco's going to ask Ty to be

his best man too"

_2 months later_

_Cruz, Monroe and Rose are going shopping for her wedding dress. Monroe is seven _

_months pregnant. Cruz and Bosco are getting married in a month, just before Monroe _

_has the baby_

"Maritza, Dear, come look at this one" Rose called. Cruz looked at the dress she was

motioning to "Hmm, no too frilly, come to the change rooms, I want to try this one on"

She changed into the dress then came out , twirling around to see it. "Hmm, I don't really

like this one, too plain" Monroe nodded in agreement. Cruz tried on a few more before

calling out "I think this is the one" She stepped out gracefully and stood for Rose and

Monroe to see. "I like it" Monroe said, Rose nodded in agreement. Cruz bit her lip to

hold back the tears as she looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe she was getting

married. She took off the dress and brought it to the front. She bought the dress, softly

touching the fabric before closing the box. When she got home Bosco came to the door

"What's that?" Cruz smiled "My wedding dress" Bosco smiled back and kissed her "I

love you Maritza"

Want to see Cruz's wedding dress?

http: 


	14. The Big Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or the charaters I do own Madison Rebecca and Monroe's unborn baby

Please review, I haven't gotten any in a long time!

Chapter 14: The Big Day

Cruz woke up that morning, her stomach quivering nervously. She looked over at Bosco

who was still sleeping soundly. She shook him gently "Bosco Wake up" He rolled over

sleepily "What's up?" Cruz grinned and smacked him playfully "Boz, you dope, we're

getting married. Bosco smiled and kissed her gently "I knew that, what time is it?" "nine

in the morning, we have to be there in an hour to get ready" They got out of bed and

pulled on some clothes, ready for the day to start

_10:30 AM_

Cruz paced nervously in the dressing room while Rose and Monroe got ready. "Ugh"

Monroe groaned "I can't wait for this baby to come, I am so ready" Cruz grinned "Hey,

Sasha, wait until the wedding's over, we wouldn't want a baby in the middle of the

church" Monroe smiled back "I honestly don't care, as long as it's out!" She pulled the

dress up, fitting it gently over her stomach. Rose finished dressing and came back in with

the wedding gown. Cruz's makeup was already done and her hair was pulled up into a

cascade of tiny ringlets, framing her face. She let Monroe and Rose help her into the

dress, then looked herself over carefully in the mirror. She carefully added the veil and

shoes, then gazed at herself again. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, but she held them

back. "I'm ready."

_10:45_

Cruz bit her lip as Sasha began to walk down the aisle, beside Ty. Her hands trembled ,

making the bright red roses shake gently. The music started up and she began to walk

slowly down the aisle. They had done it differently, since she and Bosco didn't really

have a father she was walking by herself, giving herself away. Bosco looked at her in awe

as she walked down the aisle. Her dress was satin, with small embroidery across the top.

It was strapless, showing off her mocha coloured shoulders. It was long, past her feet and

had a long train. She had a small veil, just reaching her shoulders and her chocolate curls

spilled over the top. She wore the rare makeup and clutched a bouquet of red roses in

front of her. She must have been wearing heels because when she came up to his eyes

instead of his chin. He gently took her hand and whispered "You look gorgeous" She

blushed a pretty shade of pink and walked gracefully up beside him. The time went by

quickly as the priest talked and soon it was time for their vows. Bosco turned to face Cruz

and began "Maritza Cruz, I still can't believe that you've allowed me to be part of your

life, I am one lucky guy" Cruz chuckled through her tears " I love you so much, I promise

that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I just want to thank you for accepting

me the way I am and for loving me for it" Cruz took a shaky breath and started "Maurice

Boscorelli, I love you, so much. Thank you for asking me to marry you, thank you for

helping me through everything and thank you for loving me. I want to be the only one for

you because I know you're the only one for me. I love you" The priest motioned for the

ring bearer to come over. "Maritza Andeana Cruz do you take Maurice Lewis Boscorelli

to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Cruz grinned "I do!" "And do you Maurice Lewis

Boscorelli take Maritza Andeana Cruz to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" They

exchanged the rings and the priest continued "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife,

you may kiss your bride" Bosco grabbed Cruz around the waist and kissed her

passionately then picked her up and carried her down the aisle.

_4:00 PM_

Cruz grinned and laid her head on Bosco's chest. The reception had been fun, but now

was what she had been looking forward to, their honeymoon. She stared out the window

of the plane into the ocean. They were going to the Bahamas! Bosco stroked her hair and

smiled, he was just as excited as she was. When their plane pulled in a few hours later, at

9:00, Cruz stretched and allowed Bosco to lead her off of the plane. They got a cab and

went to the hotel. Bosco carried her up to the honeymoon suite and gently laid her on the

bed, he was going to make love to his wife for the first time.

(AN) I didn't know if Cruz had a middle name so I made one up myself, Andeana!


	15. Love and other fun stuff

Disclaimer : I don't own third watch or the characters, I do own Madison Rebecca and monroe's unborn baby

Please review

Chapter 15: Love and other fun stuff

Cruz rolled over and rubbed her manicured hands over Bosco's chest "I love you"He grinned "I love

you too"He ran his hand up her smooth, bare back and held her hair in his other hand. She snuggled

close to him, breathing in his masculine scent."mmm, what are we going to do today Boz?"He kissed

her shoulder briefly "Well, I am perfectly happy here in this bed for the rest of the day." Cruz smacked

him playfully "C'mon we have all night, I want to do something!" She gave him a pouty look and he

laughed "Fine! What do you want to do?" Cruz thought a minute "I want to go to the beach"

Bosco smiled and kissed her forehead "Fine, go get changed, I'll get changed here then we'll

go" Cruz grabbed her bikini and went to change. When she came back Bosco's eyes

widened "Wow! That's new." Cruz grinned back. She had a bottle blue bikini on, that

was VERY flattering. He grabbed there towels and pulled her over towards him "Wow,

Ritza, you are very hot today!" She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. "You're not so bad

yourself Maurice" Bosco wrinkled his nose "Let's stick to boz, or at least moe" Cruz

laughed and pulled him out to the beach. Cruz ran right into the water, Bosco watching

her long thin legs. He rolled his eyes and followed her in. He had never seen this side of

her before, she was like a little kid playing. He dove under the water and grabbed her

ankles, pulling her under. She came up sputtering and wiping water out of her eyes

"Crap, Bos, why'd you do that?" she demanded. This time he laughed "You looked like

you were having a bit too much fun. She scowled at him then jumped on his shoulders,

pushing him under water. Now he came up sputtering while she smirked. He raised his

eyebrows then grabbed her and pulled her kicking and screaming into deeper water.

"Bosco!...Bosco stop it! Please! LET ME GO!" She yelled. When he got about chest

height he dumped her. She came up and grabbed his arm "Bosco I'm going to kill you!"

She growled. He laughed before picking her up again and bringing her in shallower "Hey,

now that wasn't very nice, truce?" She glowered at him before smiling and kissing his

cheek "Fine". A while later they got out of the water. Cruz wrung out her hair and bosco

slipped a towel, then his arm around her shoulders. That day they spent it mostly at the

beach and the bar. When night came around Bosco led Cruz, still only in a bathing suit, to

the bedroom. He pulled her close to himself and kissed her gently on the lips. "Mmmm, I

love you Maritza" Cruz didn't answer, just kissed him back, letting her lips taste his skin.

He pulled her closer and her body trembled as she felt his warmth. She let herself be

taken up into his arms and her laid down on the bed, pulling her closer and closer to

himself.

_2 Weeks later_

Bosco gazed at Cruz, her gorgeous face was framed with small curls. He gently rubbed

her cheek and kissed her. She woke slowly and stretched slowly, gracefully. Bosco kissed

her again, waking her up "Bos, it's our last day" she said with a frown. "I know, but

we're married for the rest of our life" Cruz hugged him, pulling herself closer, as if to

assure he was really there. "I love you Bosco" He rubbed her back slowly to reassure her,

not really sure what was wrong, but sensing she just needed to be close. "Ritza, you want

to tell me what's wrong?" She shuddered slightly and Bosco felt her tears on his chest

"Hun, come on what's wrong?" She looked up and brushed away her tears "It just seems

that anytime I get close to someone they get hurt, like….lettie" He hugged her closer

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Lettie, well she made some decisions on her own that you

couldn't have helped with. I promise I'll stay around as long as I can." Cruz gave him a

watery smile and snuggled close to him, feeling his strength and love for her.

_The next day_

Cruz blinked as the sun shone in her eyes and sat up. She was in her own bed, finally. She yawned, _I _

_must have fallen asleep on the way home_ she thought, she couldn't remember anything that had

happened the day before. She pulled on a sweater, kissed Bosco on the cheek and went down to get

breakfast. She noticed that the answering machine was blinking and pressed it. Boring messages,

congratulations, work schedules and finally Ty's voice came over the speaker "Hey Cruz, Bosco, It's Ty

anyways it's the 3rd" Cruz glanced at the calendar, it was the 4th "At about 2 in the afternoon. Sasha had

the baby today and she was wondering if you wanted to come visit. Both of them are fine. We'll be in

the maternity ward for 3 days, so whenever you get back come on over." Cruz just stared at the machine

then jogged back into the bedroom and shook Bosco awake. "Hey, Bos, Sasha had her baby yesterday,

I'm going to visit her are you coming or not?" Bosco laughed, that was so like her, "You know, you are

very demanding Ritza, yes I'm coming" He got out of bed and when they were both dressed they left to

go to the hospital. When they got to the maternity ward a nurse directed them to Monroe's room. They

knocked quietly and Ty came to the door, smiling "Hey, great timing, the baby's in here, come on in"

They followed quietly into the room.He smiled and pushed the curtain back "Sash, hun we have

visitors" Sasha looked up from the small bundle she was holding and her face lit up "Cruz! Bosco! I'm

so glad you came! Come look at him" Cruz smiled "Him? A boy?" Sasha nodded "Nathaniel Tyrone

Davis, or Nate" Monroe looked as though she was going to burst. Cruz peered down at Nathaniel. "Oh

Sasha! He's beautiful" Monroe beamed "I know, he's the cutest baby I've ever seen, although I may be

a little biased" Bosco offered his congratulations then said that he and Ty were going to get something

from the cafeteria to eat, they'd bring something for Cruz and Monroe. Cruz pulled up a chair beside

Monroe "So, how was everything?" Monroe smiled "Well, labor was hard but, it's labor, what can you

expect? But it was all worth it, it was so worth it." She gently stroked Nate's cheek. He was a beautiful

baby, his skin was mocha coloured, almost as dark as Monroe's and he had a full head of hair.

Everything about him was so tiny. Cruz just looked at him for a minute then handed Monroe a baby gift

"Here, we picked this up on the way over" "Aww, thanks Cruz" "No problem" Monroe opened the gift

quickly and exclaimed over it. It was a small green baby jumper with a bear in a matching suit. It said

"Bear with me I'm only a baby" on it and Monroe loved it "Aww It's so cute!" Cruz smiled and turned

as Bosco and Ty came in and handed them breakfast. They ate it then Cruz said she thought they should

go, Bosco agreed so they said good bye and left to go to work. After they had gotten ready and were

driving to work Bosco noticed that Cruz was being unnaturally quite. "You ok Ritza?" She nodded

reassuringly but didn't lose the puzzled expression. Bosco left her alone and kept driving. When they got

there he went off to roll call and Cruz went up towards the office. Lieu stopped her on the way up "Hey

Sarge!" She turned around "Yeah Lieu?" "You've got a new partner in anti crime" Cruz's jaw dropped

"What! No! Why?" Lieu gave her a stern look "Manny won't be her for a while, her name's Miranda

Rielly, she's really good so just try not to scare her away" Cruz rolled her eyes "I'll do what I want" She

said defiantly. Lieu glared at her "I know you will" Cruz walked into the room. A short women with

light blonde hair was sitting behind Manny's desk. She was about the same size as Cruz, almost the

same height, maybe a tiny bit heavier. "Hi, I'm Cruz, I'm your sergeant" The woman turned around

offering a smile "I'm Miranda Rielly, apparently you'll be calling me by my last name?" Cruz nodded

briskly, then began to show Rielly around. By the time shift had finished she was ticked, she had barely

gotten any work done. She grabbed her coat and went to find Bosco. That night while they lay next to

each other Bosco turned to face Cruz "Hey, Ritza, tell me what you were thinking about in the car

today" She looked at him straight in the eye but didn't answer "Come on" he coaxed "Fine" she replied.

She blushed slightly and lowered her gaze "I was thinking I'd like to have a baby"

(A/N) WOW that was long lol anyways TBC…


	16. Fights, running and a baby

Disclaimer: I don't own third watch or any characters, I do own Madison and Nathaniel Davis oh yeah and Melinda Reilly

Please review! I want to know what you think! I hate not getting reviews!

Chapter 16: Fights, running and a baby

Bosco nodded slowly, his mind racing _SHE WANTS A BABY!_ "A baby?" She nodded "When I saw the

was Sasha was looking at her baby it made me want one, she looked so happy" Bosco nodded again

"Yeah, I definitely want kids and if you think that now is the right time we can start trying, but we've

only been married three weeks" Cruz smiled "I know, and I guess we can wait a while, but soon I think

we should start trying" Bosco nodded and kissed her lightly, "Whenever you want to start trying, I'm

ready" Cruz grinned and cuddled close to him "Thanks Boz" She fell asleep next to him and he stayed

awake, thinking of the baby Cruz wanted.

_2 months later_

Cruz stormed into the precinct swearing a blue streak, Reilly running after her. Sully, Davis,

Bosco and Faith turned as Cruz began yelling at the top of her lungs "What is wrong with you! You

don't do that?" She began to swear again "UGH! You are…" Cruz broke off ready to smack her new

partner across the face "Do you know how much paper work this is going to make ME do? You…

leave now!" Her voice lowered to a dangerous growl and she turned, threw the files at Reilly and left.

still swearing loudly under her breath. Davis snickered and exchanged a look with Faith who said "Hey,

See? It's not only me!" Reilly stood looking forlorn in the middle of the entrance as Cruz stomped up

the stairs slamming the door loudly behind her. Bosco exchanged a grin with the other three before

climbing up the stairs to the office, this was just like her. He knocked on the door. "Go away!" she

screamed "I told you to LEAVE!" Bosco opened the door and went in. She whirled around, fury on her

face until she saw him. Her face softened "Hey Boz" He laughed gently "Ritza, you were ready to kill

me a few seconds ago, why the change of heart?" She scowled again "I wasn't going to kill you, I was

going to kill Reilly!" Bosco nodded "You want to tell me why?" She ran her slender fingers through her

hair, a sure sign she was ticked "We're chasing this perp and I was way ahead of her, I finally caught up

with him and slammed him up against the side of a building. I was cuffing him when a gun went off, I

shoved him hard against the wall and jumped from behind him, thinking it was him. The I felt something

wet on my hand, I pulled it up and it was covered with blood. Reilly comes up behind me all smug,

holding a gun out in front of her. The idiot shot him! I had him cuffed and everything and she comes up

and shoots him, He's in the hospital with a bullet in his side, I mean how stupid can you get?" Bosco

flinched in sympathy "Yeah, that does mean a lot of paper work" Cruz nodded briskly "You got it, I am

never working with her again, never" Bosco rubbed her shoulder sympathetically just as Lieu burst in

"What is going on?" Cruz stood up defiantly "Lieu, I refuse to work with her, I won't do it I want

someone else" Lieu gave her a stony look and opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off "I

want Manny back" Lieu threw his hands up in annoyance "I give up, fine you can work with him again

and Reilly's gone. You better be happy" Cruz smiled again in satisfaction, once again she had won.

Bosco rolled his eyes as he watched Lieu leave "You are unbelievable ritza" Cruz grinned "I know, but

you love it" Bosco kissed her "You bet I do"

_hours later, in the Boscorelli bedroom_

Cruz turned over in bed, impossible, she couldn't get to sleep. Bosco groaned and turned over

"Ritza, what's wrong?" She shifted again "I need to run" Bosco just stared at her "Ritza, honey, it's 4 in

the morning" She slid out of bed "I know, but I can't sleep, I'm too worked up. I need to go out, besides

it's going to be light soon" Bosco nodded, sometimes she just needed to be alone and he knew that

"Sure, go ahead, just be careful k?" Cruz nodded as she pulled a tiny tee and tight jogging pants. Bosco

whistled and Cruz struck a modeling pose. "K I need to go now, I'm so stressed" Bosco smacked her

butt, "go get unstressed" She smiled and took off. She had too much to think about, a baby, Reilly,

Marriage, Nate, Manny… her head was ready to explode. She stretched quickly then ran her normal

route. She wanted a baby so much, But maybe it wasn't the right time yet. She ran for about an hour,

until her legs were cramped and she had thought .over everything that had happened. When she got

home, she showered, letting the warm water wash away her cramps. When she had finished she crawled

back into bed beside Bosco and hugged him "You feeling better?" She nodded "I think we should wait

to start trying for a baby." Bosco nodded "I agree, I think we should wait" Cruz snuggled back up to him

"I love you" He stroked her hair gently "I love you too"

(AN) I hope you liked it please review!


	17. Difficult memories

Disclaimer: I don't own third watch or any characters; I do own Nate and Madison

Chapter 17: Difficult memories

_6 months later_

_Cruz is working with Santiago, Monroe has just returned to work again, less hours but there nonetheless. No baby yet!_

Cruz fanned herself lightly with a piece of paper, it was hot! Not to mention she was sitting in the boiling

sun, in an RMP. She laid her head back on the chair, at least it hadn't been a bad day, but she was bored

"Manny, we're going on the next call" As if on cue the radio crackled to life "We need a bus to 15 and

Arthur, emergency call, we need a pair of cops as well. No specific details, just a frantic call" Cruz grabbed

the radio "Crime on Sergeant responding" Santiago flicked the lights on and Cruz tore away from the

parking spot. They pulled up in front of the house where the ambulance was and Cruz slammed the door

behind her as she went up the stairs. As soon as she saw her, her stomach lurched, a young girl, no more

than 16 was curled in a tight ball at the top of her bed. Terror shone in her eyes as she looked at Doc and

Carlos, and she obviously wasn't letting them anywhere near her. Santiago walked in and she bit her lip

anxiously. Cruz's heart rate was going about 200, her palms were sweaty and her heart was in her throat.

She already knew what had happened to this girl; she looked the same way Cruz had felt … afterwards.

Everything within her begged to run and hide, have nothing to do with this. She had been avoiding rape

cases ever since it happened to her. This time it was different though. This girl needed a woman, and so far

Cruz was the only one there, the men were obviously just adding to her tension. Maybe if she helped her it

would ease her own pain a bit. It would bring back painful memories but she had to do it. Cruz took a deep

breath, swallowed her own fear and said "Doc, Carlos, Manny? Could you step outside for a minute?" Doc

nodded at her, thankfulness showing in his eyes, he wasn't having any luck with this girl. Carlos and

Santiago followed him out, closing the door behind them. Cruz fiddled with her wedding ring, a nervous

habit, and then sat down on the end of the bed. Her hand trembled as she gently rubbed the girls shoulder

"Hey, I'm Cruz" The girl was cradling her arm in her left hand and barely looked up as she said " I'm

Abby" Cruz smiled lightly, although it quivered, barely staying in place " Abby, do you think I could ask

you some questions? If you're not ready we can wait" but Abby nodded so Cruz continued "Ok, good, I'll

try and take it slow, not make it more painful than it already is. I'm pretty sure I know what happened, but I

have to ask to make sure, were you raped?" Again Abby nodded, not taking her eyes from the sheets. Cruz

could see tears dripping down her face and felt her heart clench. "Abby, how old are you?" "16" she said

quietly. Cruz grimaced silently _this is harder than I thought it would be, 16?_ "Did you know who did this to

you?" Abby shook her head. "Honey, where are your parents?" Abby looked up "They went away for the

weekend, they're coming back tonight, they went to Syracuse" Cruz nodded then looked towards the

wall, she couldn't believe she was about to say this "Abby, about a year ago I was raped too" Abby looked

up again "Really?" Cruz nodded "I was on an undercover assignment, to try and bust a prostitute house and

it happened, I felt exactly like you do now, so I really do understand how you feel. I had a friend who

helped me through it, but I know that you probably don't want to tell anyone about this and your parents

aren't home, so do you want to tell me what happened?" she grimaced again before continuing ".. in detail?"

Abby nodded " I was in the living room with my mp3 player on, doing homework, it was 6 o clock. I didn't

hear the door open, but I heard it slam. I turned around but no one was there. I got up, took my headphones

off and went to the door, I still didn't see anyone, so I turned and went back to my homework, I know I

should have called the police then but…" Cruz put an arm around her shoulder, this was hurting her almost

as much as it was hurting Abby "It's ok Abby, it wasn't your fault." Abby nodded and continued. "Suddenly

someone grabbed me from behind. I fought back but he slammed me into the wall, which dislocated my

shoulder. I went limp not knowing what to do and he dragged me to the bedroom. I still fought back but he

held me down and…. He raped me" Tears poured off her face now and Cruz took a deep breath closing her

eyes "Abby, what did he look like?" Abby shuddered as she remembered "Tall, white, brown hair, skinny

and he has a white shirt and jeans on. He had a scar down his forearm." Cruz held her close, hugging her

"Ok, that's good, thank you. I'm so sorry I had to do that, so so sorry" Abby nodded, trying to wipe the tears

away "Look, Abby we need to take you to the hospital, you need to get a rape kit done and they need to a

few other tests just to make sure you're ok" Cruz felt her tense again and she asked "Do they hurt?" She

wasn't about to lie now so Cruz just hugged her tighter "They do, they hurt a lot. I know you don't want to

go with Doc and Carlos, so why don't you just let them bandage your arm, I'll stay with you, then you can

come into the hospital in the RMP ok?" Abby nodded and Cruz got up to go and get Doc and Carlos. She

was thoroughly shaken. Her knees were weak and her hands were shaky, but she had done it. "Doc, I need

you to bandage her arm, it's dislocated then Manny and I will take her to the hospital" Doc nodded "Thanks

Cruz" She smiled shakily and followed him back into the room. Doc bandaged her up quickly but carefully

while Cruz spoke quietly to Davis and Sully who had just pulled in. She gave them a description and time of

rape and they alerted the rest of the team and went out looking. When Doc was done Cruz helped Abby up

and into the RMP. She sat in the back with Abby while Santiago drove to the hospital. When they got there

Cruz helped her into the hospital then said to Manny "Hey, we get the rest of the shift off for this kind of

case, I'm staying with her, but you can go if you want." Santiago nodded "Thanks Cruz" Cruz turned back

to Abby "We called ahead and you'll be getting Dr. Morales, she's great, she helped me too" Abby looked

up at Cruz, a look of trust in her eyes "Thanks for helping me, I know it must have been hard for you" _You _

_have no idea…then again maybe ya you do…_ "It was, but you know what, it helped me too." She squeezed

Abby's hand and led her into the ER. Cruz sat with Abby as they did the tests, letting her squeeze her hand

when it hurt, then helped her contact her parents, who were only a half hour away. When they arrived at the

hospital Cruz helped Abby tell them what had happened, and then suggested a support group for young girls

like her. She promised Abby that she would be available anytime and gave Abby her phone number. She got

into the RMP when Santiago came back and asked him to take her back to her apartment. It was only ten but

Lieu would understand, and Bosco would find out when he got home. As soon as he dropped her off she

took a hot shower, her tears mingling with the water, soothing her aching muscles. When she came out she

changed into some flimsy pajamas and crawled into bed. For the first time in a year she had been forced to

remember again the horror of her own rape. She buried her face into the down filled pillow and cried, long

and hard.

When Bosco pulled up into the driveway he was worried, Lieu had told him that she had done a rape

case, with a young girl, 16. Bosco wanted to slam whoever had given her that assignment, but just left as

soon as he could. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom and saw her standing at the window, looking out

into the street. "Bosco, It was terrible" He came up gently behind her and slipped his arms around her waist

"I know Ritza" "It was so hard, I didn't think I could do it, but I did and it helped, a lot. It made me

remember some pretty terrible things but it helped" Bosco kissed her and held her close "I'm so glad ritza,

so glad" Cruz turned to face him, smiled then sat down on the bed "I need to get away from all this for a

while"

_(A/N) I hope you like this, I needed to put this in!_


	18. A break, vacation and skinny dipping

Disclaimer: I don't own Cruz, Bosco or any other characters. I do own Nate. I also don't own the place where they go

Chapter 18: A Break: vacation, amusement and skinny dipping

_It's July 25th , Bosco and Cruz's anniversary!_

_9:00 in the Boscorelli bedroom_

Cruz groaned, pulling herself out of bed then brightened _It's my anniversary!_ Bosco had said that he had a surprise for her and she had a surprise for him. She shook him awake "Happy anniversary!" She said softly as he woke up. He grinned and hugged her "I love you Maritza, happy anniversary!" She grinned back _I love when he calls me Maritza_ she thought to herself. She was excited, "Boz, when are we leaving?" He grinned "The flight is at noon so in about 2 hours" For their anniversary they had decided to go on a vacation, Bosco knew where but he still wouldn't tell Cruz. He'd told her to back a bathing suit and clothes for warm weather so it was somewhere nice, but at this time of year where wasn't? Everything was packed and ready to go, wherever they were going.

_10:30_

At about 10 30 they left to go to the airport. Cruz was sporting an aqua blue tube top and tiny shorts that were indeed very, very short. Her fine hair draped just over her shoulders and she had pushed it back with a pair of blue sunglasses. She had high heeled lace up sandals on and she had painted her nails a deep aqua to match her top. Bosco could barely keep his hands off her, she looked very sexy. He slipped his arm around her waist as they waited to board the plane. "Bosco, can you please tell me where we're going?" she begged. Finally he gave in "Palm Beach" Cruz squealed "No Way!" He grinned "Yes way, and come on, we have to get on the plane." Cruz jumped excitably beside him "Honestly Ritza, you are such a kid" He said as they boarded the plane.

_2:00_

Cruz stretched as Bosco grabbed their luggage "Mmm thanks hun" He smiled "No problem" They loaded their luggage into the taxi and drove off to the house they were staying at. "How is this working? Is it a bed and breakfast?" Bosco shook his head "Nope, It's our house for a week, so we can do whatever we want. He looked at her suggestively and she grinned "That reminds me, I do have something for you, but I'll show you when we get there." When they got there Cruz nearly fell over "No way! Bosco we're staying here?" she yelled. Bosco grinned at her reaction. "Way to blow all of our savings ever!" (Want to see it? Go to: ) Bosco just kissed her "Anything for you" They lugged their things into the resort and Cruz changed quickly into her bikini then came out with a box in her hands "Hey Bosco, this is what I have for you" She opened the box and pulled out the "gift", lingerie, the skimpiest lingerie that Bosco had ever seen "You better not have spent too much money on that because it is going to be on you for a total of 5 seconds" Cruz grinned "Come on let's go swimming, we'll have time for that later". The water was a crystal clear blue, completely clear. She waited for Bosco then ran into the water. They spent the rest of the day shopping and hanging out at the beach until…

_10:00 pm_

Cruz got up from the couch abruptly "I have an idea" Bosco nodded "Yeah? Let's hear it" Cruz grinned "Let's go skinny dipping" Bosco looked at her, an amused expression on his face "Seriously?" Cruz nodded "Why not? We have the place to ourselves and you said we could do whatever we wanted, that's what I want to do" Bosco couldn't believe his luck "Sure" Cruz stripped down right in front of him and he nearly lost it "Ritza, you are going to need to cover up a bit until we get into the water" Cruz laughed slyly, "Come on, your turn, off with the clothes" Bosco stripped and Cruz grabbed two towels, "Let's go" Cruz had never done this with a guy before, her and her friends had done it once, of course she had been a bit tipsy and didn't quite remember what had happened, but still… Bosco stared at Cruz's curves as she ran down the beach, he wanted to grab her, run his hands over every inch of her, but he refrained, reminding himself of Cruz's "gift" earlier and knowing that the time would come. As they went into the water Cruz grabbed him, pulling him chest to hers and kissed him "Come on, let's have some fun" Bosco grinned then kissed her back, pushing her down into the warm water. After an hour of fooling around Bosco couldn't take it anymore, "Cruz, I want you right here, right now" She gave him a steamy look and her pulled her onto the towels and made love to her right there on the deserted beach.


	19. Sick?

Disclaimer: I don't own third watch, the characters or the resort I do own Nate

Chapter 19: Sick?

_Two weeks later, they returned to work_

Cruz downed some antacids, hoping to calm her upset stomach. She groaned softly leaning back in her desk chair.

"What's wrong Sarge?" Santiago asked from across the room.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm going to puke. I've felt like this for 3 days now" Santiago frowned "Hmm, that's weird, you been sick?" She nodded "Yeah, in the mornings mostly"

Suddenly her faced turned white "No, no way" she muttered. "What?" Cruz brushed Santiago's question away "Nothing, I uh, need to go on break for a few minutes" Santiago nodded, clearly confused.

Cruz grabbed her coat and went out to the car. She pulled her calendar out and began counting the days. _2 weeks late!_ The alarm went off in her head. _Crap, you've got to be kidding me_ she thought. She drove quickly to the drugstore and grabbed a small box off the shelf then drove back to the station. She locked herself up in one of the stalls and unwrapped the package.

She took a deep breath and did the test. She put the top back on it and set it down on the counter then read the package _If a blue line appears in the designated area you are pregnant. The line may be faint. Wait two to three minutes._ Cruz paced back and forth nervously, holding her possible future in her hand. She looked at her watch _1 minute left_. She bit her lip waiting for the minute to pass. She could hear someone walk in so she stayed silent, praying they wouldn't hear her. She glanced at her watch again. _Ok, three minutes is up, am I ready for this?_ She didn't give herself a minute to doubt; she uncapped it and squinted to see if there was a line.

Cruz thought she saw something but wasn't sure, she needed someone's help. She opened the stall door and saw Monroe at her locker "Sasha" she breathed in relief "I need your help" Monroe looked up "Yeah?" She held out the pregnancy test "I can't tell, negative or positive?" Monroe looked at it then smiled "Positive, you're pregnant!"

Cruz's jaw dropped "I'm going to throw up" She ran back into the stall and threw up. She quickly wiped her mouth off and flushed the toilet then went back out to see Monroe. "You're sure?" She asked carefully. Monroe nodded "Look at it" The blue line was prominent now, a bright blue.

Cruz gasped "I…I'm having a baby!" Monroe nodded. Cruz's hand trembled "O..ok, umm, don't tell anyone." Monroe grinned "Sure" Cruz felt faint "Ok I need to go talk to Bosco" She picked up the test and held it tightly in her hand. She found Bosco at the desk handing in some paper work and she gently touched his arm "Bosco..I uh need to talk to you for a minute"

He nodded and followed her outside. He noticed her hands shaking and became worried, _What if she's sick?_ Cruz turned to face him and put the test in his hands "Bosco, you're going to be a daddy, we're having a baby"

Bosco felt relief drain through him as he realized she wasn't sick, but then it hit him. "WHAT? a…a baby!" Cruz nodded. Bosco yelled and picked her up around the waist "This is so great!" Cruz grinned, she had known he would take it well. Her heart was pounding excitedly, but suddenly she wriggled out of his grasp, a serious expression on her face.

"Bosco, we're having a baby" Bosco gave her a strange look "I know you already told me" She shook her head "No…we're having a baby, a human being. Bosco, I mean me? A mother?" He hugged her trying to put her fears to rest "You'll be a fantastic mother" She accepted what he said, if she carried this thing around for 9 months it would be pretty hard not to love it. She grinned happily and gently put a hand on her stomach where her, no, their baby was growing.


	20. Oh Baby!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Nate and Cruz's unborn baby

Chapter 20: Oh Baby!

Week 11

Cruz groaned and leaned back against the wall. Morning sickness had hit her like a ton of bricks; she'd had it for maybe 2 weeks now. She was so glad that she had her 3 month appointment today; maybe the doctor could give her something. She pushed herself up off of the floor and flushed the toilet before heading back to the bedroom.

Bosco rolled over as she climbed into bed "You ok?" She glared at him "Yes I'm fine! I just got up at 3:00 in the morning to puke my guts out! You think I'm ok?" She turned huffily in bed with her back to Bosco. Bosco just rolled his eyes; she'd been very, very moody ever since the hormones had kicked in.

Cruz woke up 5 hours later to get ready for her appointment in an hour and a half. She rubbed her back, which was sore from being bent in two and walked into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and gently pushed her shirt up to her chest. She stood sideways and gently rubbed her hand over her stomach

"Bosco!" she yelled. Bosco ran into the bathroom "Yeah?" She stood up straight, grinning "Look, you can see a little bump!" Bosco glanced at her sideways. She didn't look too different, but since her had been with her for nearly a year and a half he knew how slender she usually was. There was a slight curve just above her waistline and he smiled excitedly "That's our baby" She turned and flung her arms around him

"Thank you" she whispered lightly in his ear and Bosco knew she was talking about more than the baby. He lifted her slightly off the floor "Your welcome" Suddenly she squirmed "Bosco, let me go I'm going to throw up" he let her down quickly and she ran in front of the toilet.

Bosco held her hair tightly as she heaved into the toilet. When she was done he handed her a glass of water, which she rinsed her mouth out with. "That is one thing I am not thankful for" she said wiping her mouth off. Bosco rubbed her back sympathetically "I'm sorry" Cruz smirked "You better be and this baby better love me a whole lot more than you."

_10:00 am_

Cruz sat down on the bed in the exam room; she was meeting her doctor for the first time. The doctor opened the door and stepped in "Hi, you must be Mrs. Boscorelli, I'm Dr. Lind." Dr. Lind was slightly taller than Cruz and she had a short blonde bob, she was maybe 30 and she seemed nice. "Hi, you can call me Maritza."

Cruz squeezed Bosco's hand "This is Bosco, you should probably call him that" She smiled at the doctor. "No problem, so how have you been feeling?" Cruz smirked "Like crap. Honestly, it's like I woke up one morning about a week ago and I've been throwing up every day since then. I've had to miss at least a week of work" Dr. Lind nodded "Where do you work?"

"Police force" Dr. Lind glanced up "Ok, Maritza? I would suggest either working the desk or taking leave until after the baby's born" Cruz nodded "I have 2 weeks left of work then I'm on the desk" "Ok, well take it easy. For the nausea I can't really do anything. It's a normal part of pregnancy so you'll just have to wait it out. It should stop within the next month."

Cruz groaned "You've got to be kidding me" Dr. Lind smiled "Sorry, I'm not. Alright we need to get to the physical part of the exam then we can do the first ultrasound. Do you want Bosco to stay with you? It's a pretty…intimate exam" Cruz nodded "He'll make me more comfortable"

The Doctor nodded. After the exam, Cruz turned uncomfortably, that had definitely been a very uncomfortable, intimate exam. Dr. Lind smiled sympathetically "Sorry about that, I'll go get the ultrasound machine. Did you drink the required 6 glasses of water this morning?" Cruz nodded. "Ok" As the doctor left Cruz turned to face Bosco "We're going to see our baby" she said, a hint of excitement creeping into her voice.

Dr. Lind pulled Cruz's hospital gown up over her tiny stomach and spread some gel over her stomach. Cruz fidgeted, the gel was cold, but as the doctor placed the instrument on her stomach she grew silent. "Is that it?" she asked in no more than a whisper. The doctor nodded and pointed it's head out. Cruz squeezed Bosco's hand tightly "Bosco, that's our baby" He nodded, his eyes bright with tears "That's our baby"

(A/N) sorry for the lack of action, but I will make there be more soon!


	21. Accidents

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Nate and Cruz's baby

Chapter 21: Accidents

Week 17

Cruz stood in front of the mirror examining her stomach; it had grown a lot in 6 weeks. She was done street work for a while and now it was behind the desk for her. The morning sickness had passed and now she was fully enjoying pregnancy, she loved to show off her stomach, anywhere, the grocery store, work, anywhere.

She pulled on a T shirt and pushed her hair into a pony tail. She grabbed her jean jacket and slid it over the pink T.

"Bosco!" she yelled "I need to go grocery shopping!"

He appeared in the doorway and grabbed his jacket "I know, you already told me"

She grinned "Then let's go" She slid into the car next to him and he smiled over at her "How's my baby?" She smiled back

"Just fine" Bosco pulled out of the driveway and began to drive to the supermarket. About halfway there they came to an intersection.

Bosco went to drive out when a car came speeding from their other side, slamming into the passenger's side. He heard Cruz gasp and everything went black.

A few seconds later he came back to consciousness. He groaned, putting a hand to his head, he was bleeding. The he remembered Cruz

"Ritza? Ritza?" He asked. He turned and saw he leaning against the car door, her eyes closed and her forehead bleeding.

He gently shook her "Ritza? Wake up!" She slowly came to, fluttering her eyelashes.

She groaned softly "Bosco what happened?" He hugged her as close as possible "

We were in a car accident, how are you feeling?" She shifted "Ok I guess," Suddenly Bosco remembered "Cruz, the baby? How's the baby?"

She put a hand on her stomach, "It still feels ok, no pain" He nodded but suddenly she panicked "Bosco! My legs, I can't move my legs!" Bosco turned again

"What!" Cruz was sobbing now "I can't feel my legs" He just gawked at her

"Damn it!" He pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911,_ I can't believe I was so stupid, why didn't I call as soon as I woke up_.

"911 dispatch what's your emergency?" Bosco's panic rose in his voice

"We've been in a car accident on 3rd and Arthur, my wife can't feel her legs, and she's just over 4 months pregnant." They promised they'd send someone over and Bosco turned back to Cruz.

She had stopped crying but the scared look hadn't left her face. He gently squeezed her hand and she laid her head on his shoulder. Bosco could see blood on her jeans, her legs had been crushed into part of the car and the car had been hit so hard they couldn't open the door to get out.

He heard sirens a few minutes later and looked up, relieved to see the paramedics. Cruz had fallen asleep on his shoulder, or maybe she had lost consciousness again, he couldn't tell.

Carlos and Doc came to his car window and with the help of the fire department they ripped the door off the car. They carefully removed Cruz from the car and Bosco could see that her leg was bleeding and bent.

She didn't resist as they strapped her to the board and Bosco climbed into the ambulance after her. When they got to the hospital she was rushed into a trauma room and Bosco paced in the waiting room.

An hour later Dr. Fields came out "Boscorelli?" He nodded

"Alright, Mrs. Boscorelli is doing fine and the baby is fine. Her leg had been crushed under part of the car shutting off the circulation. It was dislocated and bleeding but we replaced it and gave her a few stitches."

Bosco anxiously waited for him to finish, breathing a sigh of relief, he wanted to see his Ritza. The doctor led him into her room.

They had propped her leg up the right way with blanket rolls and had some ice on it to keep down the swelling. She smiled gently when she saw him

"Hey Bosco"

He smiled and sat on the end of the bed "How are you feeling?" She shrugged

"Tired and my leg feels like it's been run over by a truck" Bosco smiled

"They got the guy, It was an accident, he stayed around to make sure we were ok"

Cruz nodded sitting up "I want to go home"

"In a few hours, but we have to keep you off your leg" Cruz made a face at Bosco's demand but he knew she wouldn't do anything to make it worse. "How am I going to carry around thirty extra pounds on this?" Bosco shrugged "You haven't gained that much, just take it one day at a time"

A few hours later Cruz was hobbling around on crutches and was well enough to go home. Bosco helped her out when they got home and she carefully made her way up the stairs.

She spent most of the next week in bed but after that Bosco couldn't keep her down, she just wanted to go. She went back to work, but did no strenuous jobs. She could feel the baby getting heavier every day and her stomach grew larger and larger. She and Bosco would go home most nights to decorate the baby's room, green with small bumblebees as a border and a darker green on the bottom for the grass. The nursery was coming together and by the time the 2nd trimester was over it was finished, ready for a baby.

(A/N) Lol I dunno what to say, hope you like it!


	22. Talking

Chapter 22: Talking

Week 32

Bosco fell back against the bed panting; this woman was going to kill him. Since she had entered the third trimester her hormones had gone into overdrive.

It was like she waited until he got home then jumped him as soon as he got through the door. He waited until his breathing came back to normal before turning over to face Cruz. Her face was flushed and her breathing was still heavy.

Now that she was 8 months pregnant it was kind of difficult to maneuver around her belly, but they always managed.

Cruz suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?" Bosco asked. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly

"Feel her? She's flipping like crazy!"

Bosco smiled, rubbing his hand over her belly "So now it's a she? Last week it was a he" Cruz grinned

"Just trying them out" He smiled back and continued to rub her stomach. He could really feel the baby, it must be so big now!

Cruz sighed and snuggled close to Bosco "I love you" She said as she closed her eyes. He put his other hand around her shoulder. He could deal with it, whatever she wanted he would give her.

Two hours later when he had gotten her an ice water and running to the grocery store at 2:00 in the morning to get her maraschino cherries he wasn't sure. _This baby better love cherries_ He thought as he turned over in bed, trying to get back to sleep.

That day when Cruz woke up Bosco had already gone to work. She glanced at the clock 12:00, he must have gone early. She slowly got out of bed, she was going out for lunch with Rose and Monroe today. She groaned slightly, her body wasn't used to carrying this much weight, especially in her front.

Monroe had said she had gained the most in her 8th month but Cruz hoped she was done, she had already gained 40 pounds, no where else but her stomach.

When she came out of the shower she stood in front of the mirror for a minute, examining the growth of her stomach. It looked so funny! She was as skinny as ever but she had a huge bulge in front of her, it looked abnormal.

She grabbed a green t shirt and hauled her wet hair back onto her usual pony tail. She pulled on a pair of black maternity pants and grabbed a jacket, she was ready to go.

When she got to the restaurant Rose was already there. "Maritza!" She called, a smile lighting her face. She gave her a gentle hug

"How's the mother of my grandbaby?" Cruz smiled back, she had always loved Bosco's mother, she was so warm.

"I'm fine, and baby here is great too." Rose smiled

"Your friend isn't here yet but the waitress is ready to seat us, we can call her over when she gets here"

Cruz nodded, her legs hurt from standing anyways. She sighed as she slid into the seat and Rose smiled "Heavy?"

Cruz nodded and shifted uncomfortably "Very" Monroe appeared at the table carrying a one year old Nate on her hip. She looked flustered

"Sorry I'm late, Nate threw his applesauce all over the kitchen and I had to scrub it off the walls."

Cruz chuckled softly with Rose and scooted over to make room for Monroe.

"Wow, Sasha he looks a lot like you!" Monroe grinned. He had tight black curls and her eyes and lips but he had the same mocha coloured skin as Ty

"I know, He got my curls, of course no one ever sees mine anymore, only Ty" Cruz smiled

"You know, I'm not so hungry I'm just going to get a smoothie." The waitress took their orders and left. Rose turned to Cruz

"How have you been feeling?" Cruz shrugged

"Tired and hungry, but this morning I ate a whole jar of maraschino cherries, so I feel sort of sick"

Monroe snorted through her nose "How early in the morning"

Cruz grinned "Two in the morning Bosco had to go out to the grocery store to get them, he looked ready to kill me, I had kept him up most of the night with…uh…other things"

This time Rose laughed with Monroe "When I was pregnant with him all I ate was olives, every night his dad would have to go buy them for me."

Monroe nodded "Me it was chocolate, I craved it so much" They talked for a few hours, mostly about pregnancy until Cruz started to feel tired

"I hate to break this up" she said with a yawn "But I need to go home, I'm exhausted" They nodded in understanding and helped her out to her car before leaving, themselves.

(A/N) Just a little filler chapter


	23. Baby

Chapter 23: Baby

Week 37

That night at supper Cruz couldn't eat anything and Bosco noticed (He's on paternity leave now) and gently rubbed her shoulder "Hey you feeling ok?" She shook her head "I don't know, I just feel really heavy today, sort of sick to my stomach. I'm going up to lie down"

Bosco nodded and finished eating quickly so he could go up and be with her. She was lying on her side, her bulging stomach on the bed. He sat down gently next to her and rubbed her back, soothing some of the cramps out of her lower back.

She moaned softly as his strong hands gave her a small bit of relief. Bosco felt her relax and heard her breathing slow down and he knew she was asleep. He pulled the covers up over himself and pulled her into the curve of his body then fell asleep.

May 20th

12:30 am

Cruz was suddenly jolted from her sleep when she felt the sheets were wet. She looked down and saw the clear liquid draining out of her. She heart leaped and she shook Bosco awake. He rolled over and looked up at her

"Yeah?" She grinned

"My water broke, we're having a baby!" Bosco panicked more than she had

"What!" He said as he threw the covers off

"Ritza, you're sure?" Cruz rolled her eyes

"Well I've never had a baby before but I'm pretty sure my water broke. Sorta feels that way" Bosco took the hint and backed off

"Ok, I'll call Dr. Lind you go get ready to go" Cruz nodded, she was still feeling fine, no contractions so she took a quick shower and dried her hair. Bosco was more nervous than she was. As they were going out the door Cruz winced, her first contraction.

"Ouch" she said under her breath and Bosco turned back

"You ok Ritza?" Cruz nodded "First contraction" Bosco grinned, looking excited and helped her into the car.

1:30 am

When they arrived at the hospital a nurse was waiting for them with a wheelchair. Cruz settled back in it, a gentle hand on her stomach. The nurse wheeled them into a private room and helped Cruz get settled and changed. When she left Cruz grinned at Bosco "We're having a baby!"

3:00 am

Bosco sat in the chair beside Cruz's bed, watching her sleep. The contractions were barely one on a scale of one to ten and they were short and far between. She woke up, opening her eyes slowly, smile dancing in her eyes, she was so excited. She sat up as the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling?" Cruz smiled "Ok I guess the contractions are getting a bit stronger"

Dr. Lind nodded"Alright, we'll check to see how far you're dilated"

Cruz pulled her legs back and the doctor checked, pronouncing her to be 2 centimeters. When he left Cruz pushed herself up out of bed

"I want to walk around" Bosco nodded and helped her out of the bed and into her robe. She held his hand firmly as they walked through the maternity ward. When they got in front of the nursery Cruz stopped and looked at them all

"Bosco, ours is going to be in there soon!" He nodded, squeezing her hand.

6:00 am

Cruz winced as her stomach tightened, the contractions were up to a two and she was three centimeters dilated. Bosco watched nervously as her grip tightened on the bed rail. "You ok?" She nodded taking a deep breath

"Yeah that one hurt more" Her breathing came back to normal as the contraction passed, they were about 5-10 minutes apart. She closed her eyes again trying to calm down. It was going to be a long day.

8:00 am

Cruz clamped down on Bosco's hand, squeezing the life out of it "Dios Bosco, I'm going to kill you!"

She yelled as the contraction coursed through her. Bosco hadn't thought she would have been a screamer, but she was, a different kind of screamer. She screamed at people, him, the doctor, the nurse, anyone.

He guessed that that was what seven hours of labor did to someone though.

She was only 4 centimeters dilated but her contractions were up at a 5 already. She groaned as a contraction tore through her. Suddenly one came that felt different than the others. It gripped her, white, hot pain, pulling down on her. She writhed in pain, grabbing Bosco's hand.

"I want an epidural" She yelled, her cheeks flaring. Bosco nodded and when she released his hand he called for Dr. Lind, who came immediately

"So you're not feeling so great anymore?"

Cruz shook her head; her teeth gritted "That last one was almost unbearable" Dr. Lind looked at the monitor nodding

"Yeah, your contractions are getting stronger I'll call the anesthesiologist in here to give you an epidural." Cruz squeezed Bosco's hand as another contraction arose.

She swore softly under her breath "Mierda." and tightened her body, trying to escape the pain. As it ended the anesthesiologist came in. He prepped Cruz then gave her the shot. She barely flinched as they inserted the needle, with all the pain she was in now she didn't care.

10:00 am

Bosco smiled at Cruz, she had calmed down a lot since she had gotten the epidural and it seemed like it had helped her dilate a bit, she was already at 6 centimeters.

Cruz sighed in exhaustion, she just wanted to sleep. She tried to, but the pressure would always bring her back just before she fell asleep. She listened as the baby's heartbeat pounded over the monitor, nice and strong.

"Bosco" she said suddenly "Can you get me the phone I want to call Sasha" Bosco passed her the phone and she quickly dialed the Davis number

"Hello?" Cruz grinned as she heard Monroe's voice

"Hey Sash, its Cruz. Guess where I am!" "I don't know" Monroe replied, she sounded tired

"We're at the hospital, I'm in labor!" Bosco could hear Monroe's squeal from across the room. Cruz talked for a while but hung up the phone as the pain began again. She laid back against the bed, just waiting.

4:27 pm

Cruz's hair was tied back and sweat dripped from her face. The doctor smiled up at her

"Alright Mrs. Boscorelli, we're ready for you to push now"

Cruz took a deep breath, squeezed Bosco's hand, and bore down, this was it, their baby was coming. She groaned as the baby moved down, then fell back against the bed. Bosco leaned down and kissed her "You're doing great"

She groaned and pushed him away "Not now" The next contraction came and she sat up, pushing as hard as she good.

"Good, one more push and it'll be out" the doctor said.

Cruz fell back again "I can't do this, I give up, it can stay in there" The doctor shook her head "It's going to hurt more the longer you wait" Cruz nodded sitting up again. Bosco held her upright as she pushed.

The baby's head came out and Cruz let out a scream of pain "Get it out! Get it out!". She pushed again and as her scream ended the baby's cry filled the room.

"It's girl" The doctor said as she placed her on Cruz's chest. Cruz's grip loosened on Bosco's hand as she gazed at her daughter. She turned to look at Bosco, her eyes brimming with tears

"She's beautiful" Bosco was pretty close to tears himself and nodded "She's gorgeous" Cruz smiled at the baby, she had stopped crying and her eyes blinked in confusion as she stared at her mother.

Cruz glanced at Bosco "Do you remember the name we chose for a girl?" He nodded and whispered "Welcome to the world Paige Letticia Boscorelli"

The doctor took the baby away to get her cleaned and measured. Cruz's eyelids fluttered, she was exhausted "I love you Bosco" she said as she fell asleep. He watched her sleep and muttered "I love you too."

(A/N) I'm getting very bored of this story it will be over soon!


	24. Going Home

Chapter 24: Going Home

Cruz woke and shifted, her abdomen hurt and she placed her hand on it gently. Suddenly she jerked awake, _I had my baby!_ She suddenly remembered.

She sat up quickly, big mistake, her head ached and the room spun and something really hurt in her pelvic area_ Oh yeah, stitches, got to remember that_ She winced silently and laid down before looking around.

Bosco was nowhere to be found. She looked beside her and her eyes landed on the small basinet with a pink bundle in it. She scooted to the side of the bed and peered into it.

Her baby was sleeping, her breathing calm and reassuring. She reached in and stroked her soft cheek with her index finger.

Paige lifted her lip; it almost looked like she was smiling, and then lowered it again, still asleep. A voice came from across the room and Cruz looked up

"You can take her out if you like"

Cruz smiled "Hi" The woman smiled back

"Hi, I'm Sandra, your post partum nurse, I take care of you and miss Boscorelli here until you go home. I just make sure everything's going ok, you're healing properly, stuff like that."

Cruz nodded "Hi, you can call me Maritza, did you see where my husband went?"

Sandra smiled as she checked the monitors "Yeah, he went to get you supper, he'll be back soon"

"What time is it?" Cruz asked

"about 8:00, they moved you into the postpartum ward about 45 minutes ago."

Cruz nodded again. "Can I feed her?" She motioned towards Paige.

Sandra smiled "Of course"

She helped Cruz get settled sitting up, put a roll under her arm then went to get Paige. Cruz reached out and took her, holding her for the first time. She just looked at her for a while and Sandra smiled again

"First time mom, huh? Pretty exciting"

Cruz just nodded; she was too involved with her baby to say anything. She reached up, undoing her top and letting it fall to her waist. With Sandra's help she positioned Paige onto herself.

She flinched slightly as the baby sucked, it felt good but it hurt a bit. Just then Bosco walked in, his face almost glowing.

He set the food down on the counter and sat beside Cruz, just watching. As Cruz fed the baby Sandra checked that everything was ok, offering advice and helping with positioning.

When she had finished Cruz took the baby away from her breast and just looked at her. She looked a lot like Cruz but she had Bosco's eyes. Her lips were full and luscious like her mothers and she had her hair and nose, but her eyes were the clear ocean blue of her father's.

After Sandra left Cruz just held Paige. Bosco stood up and looker at her

"Ritza, you look so beautiful"

Cruz snorted "Yeah, sure Bosco, I just shoved a watermelon out of a hole the size of a pea, I'm sure I look great" she rolled her eyes.

He shook his head "No not like that, you look different. Motherly even."

Cruz blushed a bit "Well I am a mother. And you're a father, here hold her"

He came over and took Paige gently, supporting her head and neck. As he looked down on her he felt the tears welling up in his eyes again, she was so beautiful, just like her mother. She moved her head, as if to cuddle up against him.

He finally let the tears fall "Ritza, she's so small, so delicate." Cruz nodded, her eyes sparkling "She's perfect" Bosco nodded as he cradled her close, she was so, so perfect.

_2 days later_

Cruz walked slowly around the car while Bosco strapped Paige's new car seat into the back. She slid into the back seat beside Paige and Bosco drove them home.

Paige was a good baby; she only cried when she really had to, most of the time she would just make noise to attract her parents attention.

When they got home Cruz collapsed on the bed, all she wanted to do was sleep. Having a baby had been really hard on her; her body was a lot smaller than most women and she had needed quite a few stitches.

Her chest hurt too and she groaned as Paige squealed, wanting to be fed. She dragged herself up and over to the bassinet, smiling at Paige's eager face. She gently lifted her to herself and fed her as Bosco walked in.

"That is a sight I will never get tired of seeing." He said as he sat down next to Cruz.

He still couldn't believe how full this baby had made his life. He gently slipped his arm around Cruz, so this was what it felt like to truly love someone.

(A/N) hmmmm no comment


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own Nate and all the Boscorelli kids, I don't own third watch or the characters

Epilogue

"Paige, Slow down! You're going to drop her!" Cruz yelled as a 9 year old Paige tore across the lawn with her 5 year old sister, Téanna Maritza Boscorelli, in tow.

She put a hand to her forehead as the dog, Tibby, ran by. _This family is insane!_ She thought as she stood up.

"Bosco!" she yelled.

He rushed out of the house "Yeah?"

She straightened and kissed him "I'm going to get Tyler, he's been asleep long enough, watch Paige and Téanna"

Bosco nodded as the girls ran towards him. Paige looked more like her mother every day, short; slim, but a beautiful face. Téanna looked more like him, the red/brown coloured hair but Cruz's eyes.

Tyler had been a very lucky baby, they'd almost lost him twice while Cruz was pregnant and the delivery had been difficult so they decided that three children were enough.

"Daddy, we want to swim" Téanna yelled as they ran by, Tibby trailing behind.

Bosco grinned, Téanna was the wild one "Alright, go get changed"

He gazed around the house, it had taken a while but they had saved enough money to buy a two story house with an in ground pool, perfect for the kids. It was a nice house and he was proud they had bought it; Cruz loved it so he was happy.

Cruz came out with 5 month old Tyler on her hip.

Tibby was trailing behind, the dog, a german pointer, had joined their family when Téanna had been three. She was a good dog, someone had dropped her at the station and Bosco had seen another side of Cruz, she was an animal lover, she wouldn't leave that dog so she had come home with them.

Bosco smiled at Tyler as Cruz passed him to Bosco. He was a cutie, his mother's hair and his daddy's face. He was a good baby as well, he and Paige had been good but Téanna had been…and experience, she had cried a lot, even when she hadn't needed anything and it nearly drove Cruz up the wall.

Cruz slapped Paige on the behind as she ran by "Don't run near the pool" she warned. Paige slowed and tossed her mom a grin.

Cruz sighed, settling herself back into the chair. She still worked, but not as much and it was less dangerous work, she had a family to look after and she wasn't about to leave them for some fluke accident.

She slipped on a pair of sunglasses and grabbed her glass; this was what she lived for, her man, her kids, her dog… everything that was with her right now. She loved being a mother and she knew Bosco loved being a father. Tibby settled at her feet and she stroked her head gently.

Téanna ran over to Cruz, shaking water all over her "Téanna" she said, her voice warning "I'm not in the mood to get wet" Téanna pouted and backed up "I'm cold mummy" she said. Cruz threw a towel at her and smiled "Go get warm, give daddy a big hug" Téanna grinned wickedly and turned, wrapping Bosco with her wet arms. He jumped and laughed "Téa, get off you goof, I've got Tyler here" Téanna smiled before turning and jumping back in the pool

Cruz reached over and took Bosco's hand, yep, this was what she lived for.

(A/N) We are finally done! Thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
